


Bring Him Back

by Sam_NerdINC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, I suck because I inserted myself into the story, I'm also a self shipper, I'm sorry but not, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prepare for trouble, Self-Insert, Skeleton family, There probably will be more with this stuff, cause i suck, undertale fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_NerdINC/pseuds/Sam_NerdINC
Summary: What would you do if a girl knocked on your door and told you she knows how to bring your father back? Sans, doesn't know how to feel when this happens to him.Apparently Gaster came to her for a good reason, neither of them know why.





	Bring Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. But I really like this and my best friend said I should post this.

I gulped while looking at the house in front of me, I’ve been standing out here for a good minute trying to get the courage to knock on the door. Once more I looked around, staring at the christmas lights hanging on the house. It wasn’t even winter, it was mid summer. But I decided not to question it.   
Sighing I finally knocked on door three times quickly. Suddenly I heard someone stomping towards the door, I felt my fear rising. I stepped back a few steps just as the door was yanked open. There stood a tall skeleton monster, wearing a neon green tank top that stopped at his ribs, light blue shorts, and tennis shoes. And I mean tall, he must be over 6 foot.   
“HELLO SMALL HUMAN! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED?” He asked loudly.  
“Uh, yes I do. I was wondering if Sans Sheriff was home, I need to talk to him.” I stuttered.   
“OH YOU NEED MY BROTHER? WHAT DID HE DO NOW? TERRORIZE YOU WITH HIS HORRIBLE HUMOR?” He frowned.   
I raised an eyebrow, “No? He didn’t do nothing. I have to talk to him about something extremely important.”  
He nodded before yelling, “SANS, A SMALL HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU!”   
After a few seconds I hear shuffling coming closer. A shorter skeleton came into view, he was wearing a blue jacket, white top, black basketball shorts, and pink slippers. He looked extremely tired, somehow he had bags under his eyes.   
“Yeah bro?” He yawned before looking over at me.   
“THIS HUMAN NEEDS YOU!” He said, “IF YOU NEED ME BROTHER I’LL BE ON MY DAILY RUN!”  
The taller skeleton ran off faster than I’ve seen someone run that wasn’t on tv. Nervously I looked back to the shorter skeleton, who was a few inches taller than me. He looked skeptical.   
“Do I know you?” He asked.  
“You must be Sans. And no you don’t know me. I am Sam Hanna, I have something to tell you.” I tried to sound professional.  
He raised a bone brow before motioning his hand in a ‘carry on’ motion.  
“I know how to help your father out of the void.” I blurted out.   
His eyes narrowed, “I should slam this door in your face.”  
“Please don’t”  
“I’m not. I want to know how you know about him. Nobody should even know or remember him.” He sounded very upset.   
“I know you won’t believe me. But, he caused me to black out and he showed up… in my mind.” I explained, he looked unamused. “Look I know it’s fucking weird and doesn’t make sense but it’s true! I can prove it to you!” I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “He asked me to write something down but when he went to talk it sounded like a jumbled mess. He somehow knew I was an artist so he had me draw something out.”  
I handed him the piece of paper, once he looked at it his eyes widened, white pin pricks disappearing leaving his eyes completely black. It was scary.   
Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the house, shutting the door behind us.   
“What exactly are you?” He asked.  
“A chick with a masters degree for art therapy.” I mumbled.  
“Why of all people did he pick an artist, not a scientist. Do you know anything about science?” He sighed.  
“Barely the stuff I learned in school.” I looked down at the floor. “I’m not the best candidate for this, I know that. But he said he knows something, that he has seen what happens in this timeline. I didn’t understand some of the stuff he said but I know one thing.”   
I looked back up to Sans. “He looked so miserable stuck in that void of nothingness. He has nobody for years, Sans. It hurts to see someone like that, I couldn’t imagine losing everyone I love and them forgetting about me. I can’t leave a person like that. So please listen to me, it would kill me to leave someone like that.” I could feel tears running down my cheeks.   
He looked at my face, before smiling. “You really do have a kind soul. You want to help bring him back? That’s okay with me, kiddo. Let’s bring Gaster back.”  
I whipped my tears, “Thanks for listening to me and not thinking I’m crazy.”\  
“No problem, kiddo.”  
Sans gave me his number and for months we worked on this machine he brought all the way from the Underground. Each night Gaster would tell me steps on how to fix it. I’d write it down the next morning, give it to Sans, and I’d help with what I could on the machine. It was hard to do when we both had jobs and lives to uphold, but we worked together in our free time until he’d force him to go home and sleep. Until finally there was one more thing we needed.   
“You need what?” I gulped.  
“Some determination.” He repeated, while getting out a syringe.  
“How do we get that? It’s not like we can buy that online or at the store.”   
“We get it from you, humans have a lot of determination. So pull out your soul and I’ll get some.” He said like it was the most casual thing in the world.  
I looked at the needle, then at the machine. No wonder Gaster sounded so reluctant about telling me about needing the stuff. But, it’d help bring him back to his family. “Fine.”  
Calling out my soul was relatively easy, when it was out in casted a green light in the room. Sans looked at me before slowly sinking the needle down in my soul. And began to extract some determination from me.  
It felt like hell. I’ve never felt pain like that in my life. I bit into my knuckle, holding back screams the best I could. Keeping in my mind that this was for the best.  
Suddenly it stopped. Looking up Sans held the syringe, it was half full of...something. The color was mostly green, but there was parts of red.   
“Sorry it hurt so much.” He patted my shoulder.  
“It fine. It’s for a good cause.” I weakly smiled. “You can put it in the machine now.”  
Sans nodded before opening a compartment in the machine, injecting the determination in a container inside. Shutting it he backed up and stood next to me, holding up a controller with a button on it.   
“Hope it works.” He muttered before pressing the button.  
Inside the machine’s opening turned pitch black. I felt nervous and scared. Then a hand with a hole in it reached out of the opening, I latched on to Sans’ arm. Another hand appeared, then a face. It was Gaster. He started to pull himself out of the void. Without thinking I grabbed one of his hands and began to pull, trying to help him. Sans yelled at me, saying it was dangerous.   
I didn’t care. He needed help.   
Using all my strength I kept pulling, until finally he was free. The machine shut down after he was out.  
Looking up stood Gaster, no longer goopy looking, he was wearing a long black jacket, white sweater, black pants, and black shoes. He actually had legs, and stood at least 7 foot tall. Though it still had the cracks on his face. Nervously I let go of his hand and looked to Sans, who looked speechless.  
“Hello, son.” He said, his voice clearer compared to how it was in the void.  
Tears began to build up in Sans’ eyes, he smiled happily. “Hi dad.”  
Gaster walked over and hugged his son for the first time in years, Sans clinged onto his father trying to hold back the tears.  
I smiled warmly at the scene. “We did it.”


End file.
